


Nothing Can Keep Me From My Butterfly

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is the newest Vocaloid and she falls in love with Miku. Miku is reluctant to form a relationship with Luka because she is afraid Master will not approve. When Master finds out, he moves Luka to the Recycle Bin. But Luka is determined to find a way back to Miku, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Keep Me From My Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Vocaloid fic, centered in relative Japan, but also with no honorifics (I think I write them a quarter with and three-quarters without, honestly). Just as with Notice, this involves the Vocaloids as more robot than human. They are now simply computer programs (the fic explains in more detail) and Master is human. 
> 
> This came about by a driving concept from Watashi No Chou (a wonderful fic that you should definitely read, possibly with tissues) by LovetheOmni. It actually expands upon that concept, so hopefully, y’all enjoy this.
> 
> All thoughts are in italics  
> Humans speaking is in bold and not in quotations  
> Vocaloids speaking is normal and in quotations  
> Singing is in italics and underlines in quotations  
> All words in italics or bold in quotations but not underlined are simply for emphasis on that word  
> EXCEPT songs, which you'll know are being sung because there will be entire stings of words in italics.

Miku bounced around the room excitedly. She and the rest of her family were in the Desktop area waiting for Master to introduce them to his newest Vocaloid creation. The twins, Rin and Len, were lounging near their folder. Both were not happy that Miku had woken them up so early on a non-work day just to get introduced to someone that wasn’t even there yet. Kaito was lost in his own world, probably studying the design of the Desktop again.

Miku was so excited to have a new Vocaloid coming. It had been so long since they had gotten a new one… actually, if she was honest, until this new Vocaloid arrived, Miku was actually the most recent.

“I wonder what she’ll be like!” the tealette chirped for the umpteenth time in less than an hour.

“How do you know it’s a she?” Len snorted.

“Because Master enjoys making girls and the girls usually outnumber the boys.” Miku replied eagerly, not bothering to pay attention to his tone.

“I take the bet it’s a boy.” Len stated, grinning.

“You’re on!” Rin grinned, shaking his hand.

Miku ignored them as Master appeared, facing them all. **The new Vocaloid is finished.** he stated, grabbing all of their attention. **Are you all ready to meet her?** He asked calmly, black eyes surveying them.

“Yes Master!” they all called. Well, all except Len, who groaned at having lost the useless bet.

Nodding, Master moved the mouse over to a new folder and clicked it, transporting all of them inside so that they could have a look around. “Her folder is so neat.” Miku murmured, noting the lack of files.

 **Nothing has been created for her yet.** Master explained. **Now, just let her come out when she’s ready.**

Everyone waited patiently, watching the folder marked ‘Megurine, Luka’. After a few silent moments, the folder opened slowly and a woman stepped out. Len, Kaito and Miku all paused to admire this new beauty.

Long flowing pink hair framed a pale face and hung over slender shoulders. A mature figure accompanied long creamy legs and wide hips. Pale pink lips were forming an almost pout-like frown as deep blue eyes stared around in wonder. Those eyes slowly landed on Miku and all present felt their hearts flutter as the previously nervous expression turned to one of happiness, a smile lighting this new Vocaloid’s features.

After a moment of just staring, Miku finally got her sense back and stepped forward. “Hi, Luka!” she chirped. “I’m Miku!”

“The most famous Vocaloid to date.” Luka replied in a husky voice, not as high as Miku’s or Rin’s but not as low as Kaito’s either. She bowed slightly in greeting. “I am Megurine Luka. It’s a pleasure.”

Miku bounced toward the others, motioning for them to introduce themselves. Rin moved up and held out her hand. Luka took it with little hesitation as Rin stated, “Nice to finally see you, Luka. I’m Rin and the other blonde over there’s my brother, Len. The blue-haired guy staring and catching flies is Kaito. He’s the oldest.”

Luka dipped her head to the two boys before beaming at Rin. “It’s nice to finally meet you as well, Rin.”

Master watched the exchanges calmly, finding that his newest creation got along well with the other Vocaloids perfectly. Clearing his throat, Master leaned forward. **Luka, we must test your abilities.** he told her.

“Of course, Master.” Luka turned to him expectantly and waited with her head cocked just slightly.

Master typed a few keys and a new file appeared in Luka’s folder, prompting her to touch it slowly. The file materialized into a few sheets of paper, complete with music notes written above the lyrics.

 **Sing.** Master commanded.

Observing the song, dubbed _Dancer in the Dark_ , Luka slowly began to sing. “ _I keep on fighting against God in such…_ ”

Everyone around listened to the new voice in awe, eyes wide as they took in the sound filtering around them. Master nodded in time with the beat, making certain Luka was staying in tune. Once the song ended, the pinkette glanced to Master expectantly.

 **You did well.** Master told her with a smile, brushing his bangs from his eyes to gaze at her.

“And Master doesn’t seem to have any trouble controlling you either.” Rin chirped happily. “Which means you get to stay longer!”

“Now let’s not frighten the poor woman before she even gets promoted, Rin.” Kaito scolded with a good-natured smile, nodding to Luka slightly.

 **Your voice is good and your bilingual vocals seem to be in order as well.** Master murmured, typing a few keys and adding another document to the folder. **Miku will be your mentor for the first few weeks to help you understand my schedule and what all I expect from you.** He gave his newest creation a small smile and stood from his computer, exiting their vision for the time being.

Miku turned to Luka with a bright smile and the pair settled down in the folder for what was going to be a long talk. The others decided to stick around to help with answering the questions too, since it was an off-day.

“Where are we?” Luka inquired, glancing around.

“Right now, we’re in your folder.” Miku told her. “It’s sparse because we haven’t gotten it decorated yet.”

“No, that I understand.” Luka told her. “But that is the extent of my knowledge. How does Master see us and transport us, but not touch us?”

The four other Vocaloids glanced to each other wearily. “That’s… a long story.” Kaito sighed, getting comfortable.

“Do we have time?” Luka inquired, to which, she received a few nods as Kaito took a deep breath.

“You see, we--as in you, me, Miku and the twins--are all computer programs created by Master, a human. We have form and shape because he wants us to and we can decorate our folders any way we want in order to make them more aesthetic to our own eyes.

“Because we are computer programs, we can travel throughout the folders as we please unless it’s a personal folder of one of the other Vocaloids or is the Recycle Bin, which I’ll explain later. Not only that, but we are also able to see Master because of the computer screen. However, the screen prevents us from touching him and he can only touch us using that big white arrow over there called ‘The Mouse’.

“Master, being our creator, also creates songs for us to sing. Sometimes we sing them well, other times we sing them horribly. Vocaloids that Master can’t produce songs for because he doesn’t have a good enough grasp on how their voice works get uninstalled. That’s where the Recycle Bin comes in.

“Essentially, the Recycle Bin is where all things thrown away go. If Master hovers the mouse over you and clicks ‘Delete’ on the drop-down menu, he is moving you to the Recycle Bin. That’s where all Vocaloids that are uncontrollable or aren’t popular enough go. Recently, a few of our friends dropped way off the charts and had to be deleted.” The other three bowed their heads in sorrow, knowing that they were the only Vocaloids left now. Kaito sighed before continuing.

“Master is also working on a program that allows us to appear where he is, but still unable to touch him. He calls it a ‘Hologram’. It will allow us to be human-sized and able to perform on a stage and in concerts. If all goes well at the concerts, he plans on bringing back some of the deleted Vocaloids that dropped from the charts. It’s an attempt to revive their popularity so that they can return.”

Finally finishing with the explanation, Kaito glanced to their newest edition to see glazed blue eyes gazing back at him. “If it helps you process this any better, just think of it as Master being on an LSD drug that causes him to think we’re… actually, don’t think of it that way because then you’ll probably lose your sanity.”

“Um, that _is_ quite a bit to take in…” Luka murmured.

“But you’ll get used to it!” Miku reassured her. “Just don’t think about it too hard.”

“If you say so.” the pinkette conceded. “What now?”

“How about we decorate your folder?” Len suggested excitedly.

“That’s a great idea!” Rin agreed, turning to Luka eagerly.

“How do we do that?” Luka asked slowly.

To that, all of the other Vocaloids smirked and Miku gave her a mischievous wink. “This is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if you guys can digest that whole spiel, then this should be okay. If not, I type the Vocaloids almost as if they were more human than computer in this fic, so it shouldn’t be too hard to keep up. 
> 
> Now that I’ve got all the exposition (or at least the boring part of it) out of the way, let’s get on with the real story, shall we?


End file.
